


Я каждый раз тебя из тысяч узнаю...

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Ghostly_Fate



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanmix, Fantasy, folk, rock - Freeform, Фанмикс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Форма работы: фанмикс.Фанмиксы по мотивам двух пейрингов: Видящая/Иовара, Видящая/Скорбящая Мать. В каждом фанмиксе присутствует одна партия Таоса из Арканона, как главного антагониста.
Relationships: Grieving Mother/Female Watcher, Grieving Mother/The Watcher, Iovara ix Ensios/Female Watcher, Iovara ix Ensios/The Watcher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Я каждый раз тебя из тысяч узнаю...

**Author's Note:**

> Первый фанмикс: 8 аудиозаписей, 33 минуты 52 секунды.  
> Второй фанмикс: 8 аудиозаписей, 32 минуты 25 секунд.

[Ссылка на прослушивание](https://vk.com/music/playlist/-183168142_1)

[Ссылка на прослушивание](https://vk.com/music/playlist/-183168142_2)


End file.
